Commercial Break: 100 Themes
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Verseless. 100 themes. 100 stories told in small chapters. All alternate universes. Some will interconnect, (most) others will stand alone. Some of them will be sad, others will be whimsical. All of them will centre around our beloved heroine and her prince. Discontinued.
1. 73 - Laundromat

**Laundromat**

 **Final Word Count: 572**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru hated laundry day. Hated it with a fiery, burning passion. But it needed to be done. He was out of clean underwear, after all. And it wasn't socially acceptable to wear a dirty pair after taking a shower.

Coins were placed in the machine, clothes loaded, and detergent added before he was watching the suds wash away the dirt and grime that clung to the fabric. His knuckles pressed to his cheek, azure eyes looking but not seeing. The laundromat was relatively empty, save for himself and the elderly couple that lived on the third floor of his apartment building. He thought he also saw a trail of long, golden pigtails that zoomed in and out, but that could have just been his imagination.

Twenty-eight minutes passed before the washers he'd claimed for his clothing dinged, indicating that they were done washing. One by one he unloaded the washers, before transferring the wet clothing to the dryers to dry. Dryer sheets were added, coins slipped into the slots before he returned to his seat to wait. This time he's positive that he saw blond hair and heard the laughter of a young woman. He didn't see her when he looked around. Perhaps he was going crazy? Motoki had expressed concern for his mental health once before in the past. Maybe he actually was losing it.

Forty minutes in the dryer his clothes spent, before the water had been completely evaporated from the fabric. He unloaded one, folded the clothing and moved on to the next. A cycle he repeated several times. By the time he made it to the last of his clothes, he'd started to notice… some of this stuff didn't belong to him.

Pink flannel pyjamas with a bunny emblem stitched on the breast pocket, shorts that he couldn't fit a leg through, several pink and white tank tops. His face coloured a bright, cherry red when he noticed the lacy bra and panty sets that had found their way into his clothes. Had he unloaded the wrong machine somehow?

"Excuse me."

There went that laugh again, so soft and pretty and oh so inviting. He turns a moment later to find a woman with hair that looked like spun gold, bright blue eyes and the widest smile on her lips as she pointed a dainty finger at the lace in his hand.

"Those are mine."

He wasn't sure it was possible, but the heat in his face increased tenfold and he was quickly pushing the clothing towards her. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I think our machines got mixed up."

He notices, a moment later, that she's holding a basket filled with men's cloths. She hands it to him, he dumps them in his pile before handing it back. Her clothes are gathered and placed in the basket a moment later before she smiles and turns to walk away, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry about the mix up. I figured I unloaded the wrong machine when I noticed the heart print boxers."

And then she's gone again and he's even more embarrassed because now the elderly couple is eyeing him suspiciously. He offers a smile, albeit a bit awkward, before his attention turns back to his clothing and he finishes his folding. He can hear the pretty angel with the golden hair laughing as he practically runs out of the laundromat. He really hated laundry day.


	2. 96 - Sweetener

**Sweetener**

 **Final Word Count: 223**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

"How can you stand to drink that stuff at all? It's _horrid_ ," Usagi cried, pushing the cup of coffee away from her. Mamoru chuckled beside her, lifting the cup that had been in front of him to his lips to take a slow sip. "Do you not have taste buds? It's bitter and gross and I don't _ever_ want to taste it again."

She'd been curious, honestly. Every time she saw her arch nemesis (and secret love of her life), he always had a cup of coffee in his hand. And she'd figured, if he liked it, she could like it too. Too bad no one told her how disgusting it was before she'd asked Motoki to pour her a cup, which he did, despite the bewildered expression on his face. He'd thought she would have asked him for her usual milkshake. The coffee had taken him by surprise.

"Well, Odango, did you try putting sweetener in it to make it taste better?" He's grinning at her, teasingly. And Usagi suspects that she sees another emotion behind that smile, but she doesn't press it. He couldn't possibly _love_ her, too, could he? No way. So, she opts, instead, to make a face akin to that of annoyance. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Everything tastes better when you add a little sweetener to it."

* * *

 **originally i was only going to update this story once a week. instead, i will be updating twice a week. one update every sunday and one update every wednesday. keep your eyes peeled for the next update on wednesday, 01/16!**


	3. 35 - Time

**Time**

 **Final Word Count: 331**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru glanced at his wrist watch. He was running behind, so far behind. Usually, the shoe would be on the other foot. Usagi would be the one running late and he'd be patiently waiting for however long it took her to show up. But for whatever reason, fate decided that today, their roles would be reversed.

He puffed out a breath that formed in front of him in the frigid winter air. He glanced at his wrist watch again. Five-twenty-nine. He was fourteen minutes late and he was usually never late. Hopefully Usagi wasn't too upset with him because he hadn't been there when he promised. Another puff of air escaped his grasp as he brushed past people that meandered about the sidewalk. If he could just get past this elderly couple and round that corner, he'd make it to the arcade.

Not wanting to be rude but also wanting to get to the Crown as quickly as possible, Mamoru squeezed past the couple by stepping into the street briefly before hopping back on the sidewalk. He flashed an apologetic smile over his shoulder before he continued forward, half walking, half sprinting. He was so close, so close to making it to the arcade. Just a few more feet and…

He sighed in relief as the automatic doors slid opened and he stepped into the warmed area. Azure eyes spotted a familiar head of golden blond hair sitting at the counter, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She had beat him there after all. He sighed before making his way over to the counter and slipping into the seat beside her. He was greeted by a warm, chocolatey smile.

"You're late, Mamo."

"Sorry, Usako. Class ran longer than expected."

"That's okay, I just got here too about five minutes ago, so I didn't wait that long."

Mamoru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his grasp. Even when he was late, she still managed to not be on time herself.


	4. 62 - Cupid

**Cupid**

 **Final Word Count: 328**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Minako grinned as she watched Mamoru and Usagi bicker back and forth as they usually did, her crystallin blue eyes turning back to her group of friends. Makoto shook her head, Ami sighed exasperatedly, and Rei glared. They all knew what the blond ditz was up to and they would not help her. Not this time. The last time she tried something like this, they'd had to face the wrath of one very pissed off arcade patron. They were not interested in going through that again. Especially since it was their best friend that she was planning to ensnare in her nonsense this time.

"No way, Minako," Makoto huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she turned her nose up in the air. "You're not wrapping us up in this mess. Not this time."

"Oh, c'mon, please," Minako pleaded, batting her long, lush lashes at the brunette. She gestured to the still fighting couple at the counter, a bemused Motoki watching them as he shook his head. "Just look at them! They're practically exuding sexual attraction for each other! Why the hell else would they continue to fight like cats and dogs after five years? They are made for each other and obviously, Mamoru and Usagi need help admitting their feelings for one another. And who better to help them than the Goddess of Love herself and her three little helpers."

"Three little helpers," Rei demanded, an irritated look on etched into her features. "Look here, _Cupid_. We are not helping you. If you want to do this, you're on your own. Besides, Mamoru and Usagi would make the worst couple ever. They're two complete, polar opposites. It won't last."

"Oh ye of little faith," Minako said waving the raven-haired priestess off as she grinned. "I'll make them realise they're madly in love with each other yet. Just you wait and see."

"Somehow, I see this going horribly wrong," Ami murmured, Makoto and Rei nodded their agreement.

* * *

 **early update, there will still be one on sunday as well. that way i'm at an even number to do those double updates a week. i'm weird, i like even numbers lol. it kind of irritates me when things are uneven. i blame the ocd. anyways, enjoy.**


	5. 21 - Ring

**Ring**

 **Final Word Count: 544**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

His fingers are fiddling with the case tucked deep in his jacket pocket. He's nervous, more nervous than he's ever been in his life. And Mamoru Chiba, for lack of a better word, hated the feeling. He felt like he was going to throw up, he cursed himself for the large lunch he'd had earlier that afternoon.

He blew a breath, fingers running through ebony black hair. He chewed his bottom lip. Would she come? Had she even received his message yet? What was taking her so long? She should have been here by now. He was certain that she'd already left work and headed home, had found the note and box. She should have been there already and yet, he was still waiting. But wait he would, because tonight was important, he had to see this through to the end.

"Are you ready to order, sir," the waitress asked, suddenly appearing by his side.

He shook his head, "I'm still waiting for someone."

The young woman nodded once, turned on her heel and walked away with a bounce of her ponytail. He glanced down at his wrist watch again. Seven-fifty-three. She was almost half an hour late. His stomach churned uncomfortably. Had she stood him up? Impossible. She was just running late. Maybe traffic was bad. Maybe she'd been held up at the office and hadn't made it home when he thought she did. So many different scenarios. So many different possibilities. The need to throw up returned.

Several more minutes passed, customers around him laughing and enjoying their evening. And he was beginning to lose hope that she would show. He moved to stand when he caught sight of a familiar head of golden blond hair. It was her.

The host led her to his table, he drank in the sight as she walked through the dining room. The dress she wore hugged her figure beautifully, accenting every curve of her body. Her hair, so golden and beautiful, was pinned atop her head in an elegant bun, several ringlets of hair curled and framing her face. Miniscule makeup had been applied, her cheeks dusted a natural, faint pink. She was as stunning as ever.

She sat across from him, all smiles and huffing for air. She'd apologized for being late, she hadn't left work until well after she was supposed to and had rushed over. His need to throw up quelled momentarily as they enjoyed their meal until she excused herself to use the bathroom.

He fished the case from his pocket while she was gone, flipping open the box. The diamonds that encircled the ring and sat in the centre shimmered under the light. He plucked the ring from the case and held it in his palm. It was now or never.

She returned a moment later, none the wiser to what he was up to. She sat down again, and he took a breath. She was concerned, he was acting strangely. She'd opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he opened his palm and she got her first glimpse of the ring. Hands immediately flew to her mouth, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears of joy. He asked her. She answered.

"Will you marry me, Usako?"

"Mamo. Yes."


	6. 45 - Crush

**a continuation of prompt 62: cupid. enjoy!**

* * *

 **Crush**

 **Final Word Count: 440 words**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Minako watched from afar as Usagi was baited, yet again, into yet another argument with Mamoru. The teasing grin that never left his features despite how angry Usagi got solidified her claim that Mamoru was definitely into her best friend. She wished that the other girls were there right then so that she could rub how right she was in their faces.

It was in that moment that Usagi let out a frustrated screech before storming out of the arcade. Motoki was shaking his head at Mamoru who pointedly ignored him. It took maybe half a second before Minako was out of her seat and making her way over to the counter. This was her only chance and she was definitely going to take it.

Sliding into the open stool beside Mamoru, Minako grinned as she allowed her chin to rest atop her knuckles of her left hand. He hadn't even noticed that she'd walked up and sat down beside him, he was busy reading from the textbook that sat before him. This was going to be delicious. "You have a crush on Usagi, don't you Mamoru?"

Mamoru, who had just taken a sip of his coffee as she spoke, sputtered. Minako grinned again, she had him right where she wanted him.

Wide eyed, he turned to look at her, trying to regain his dignity and pretend as if he hadn't almost choked on the hot brew. "What on earth gave you that idea, Minako?"

"Oh please, you can probably pull the wool over someone else's eyes but not mine," Minako said waving off his fake ignorance of the situation. "You have a crush on Usagi, and you know it. Hell, I think just about everyone _but_ Usagi knows it at this point. Why else would you two constantly bicker back and forth every day for no apparent reason?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Minako," Mamoru said pointedly, turning back to his textbook to finish reading the passage he'd been on.

Minako couldn't help but notice that he was blushing, which only further confirmed what she'd said. She smiled kindly, patting his back lightly. "Don't worry, I'll help you out with her. Usagi's a tough cookie to crack, but if you take my advice she'll be yours in no time."

"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Usagi," Mamoru defended.

Minako ignored him, jumping from her seat to leave. "Sure you don't, that's why you two fight like cats and dogs every single day. Don't worry, she likes you too."

Mamoru just stared, mouth agape as she left the arcade laughing along the way.


	7. 94 - Tee Shirt

**Tee Shirt**

 **Final Word Count: 525**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi hated the rain. She also hated the fact that she was here, in her arch nemesis's home. Usagi hated the rain because it was the reason she was here. She wanted to hate the fact that her clothes had been drenched through and he'd offered her shelter from the rain and one of his tee shirts and a pair of pyjama pants that he'd long since outgrown and honestly wasn't sure why he still had, while her uniform dried. But she couldn't bring herself to hate that she actually liked how the shirt was three sizes too big and swallowed her whole. Or how comfortable the pyjama pants really were. Or how warm and inviting the apartment seemed to be, despite how Mamoru usually treated her when they were in public.

She'd handed her wet shirt and skirt to him to dry when she'd finally walked out of the bathroom forty-five minutes after he'd welcomed her into his home. Her hair, although mostly dry now thanks to his blow dryer, was still damp and clung to her neck in soft, natural curls. He'd told her to make herself comfortable on the couch while he placed her clothes in the dryer before going on to make tea.

Usagi glanced around the cozy living room, admiring the décor and how clean the place actually was. For someone that lived alone, he did keep the place nice and tidy. Her fingers found her hair, running through the golden strands that remained loose. She hadn't bothered putting her hair back up in her signature style before she'd left the bathroom. Her bare feet were lifted and tucked beneath her thighs just as Mamoru reentered the room, holding a mug in each hand. He passed one to her as he sat.

"What were you doing out in the rain, Odango?"

Her fingers wrapped around the circumference of the mug, appreciating the heat that the fresh tea emitted. She was still a little cold, even after the warm shower and drying her hair.

"Odango? Is everything okay?"

Despite the horrid nickname he continued to call her, she could hear that there was genuine concern for her laced in his words. Cerulean hues finally met concerned azure ones.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a lot on my mind and figured I'd go for a walk. I got caught in the rain and probably should have started making my way home sooner, but I just didn't feel like walking. Then you came and offered to let me stay here until the storm passes," Usagi explained before taking a sip of the tea. Ginger with a hint of honey. She offered a small, shy smile. "Thank you, by the way."

Mamoru simply nodded before taking a sip of his own cup of tea. He wouldn't press the issue further. Once her clothes dried and the storm died down, he'd give her a ride home to make sure she got there safely. But for now, he'd just enjoy the sight of her sitting on his couch, being almost completely swallowed by his tee shirt as she drank tea and waited out the rain.


	8. 1 - Nighttime Thoughts

**warning: this one is a little angst-y.**

* * *

 **Nighttime Thoughts**

 **Final Word Count: 264**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Nights like these, Usagi wished she could shut her brain off, not have to think whatsoever. What had started as a light drizzle turned into heavy rain over the hours as she watched the water streak against the windowpane. Blue eyes, once so full of life and happiness, were dull, unseeing. Her teeth worried her bottom lip, fingers digging into the fabric of her school skirt she should have changed out of long ago. She's willing the tears not to fall, she's all cried out, she thinks. It doesn't stop her eyes from misting over.

She wipes the traitorous tears away with the back of her hand. She should have known, always should have known, that it would never work between them. He was mature, smart, handsome, likable and perfect. Oh so very perfect. And she was none of those things, despite what people told her. She wishes, honestly wishes, she'd never laid eyes on him. Had never heard the sultry sound of his voice. Had never fallen in love with him.

Arms circle around her legs, her chin resting on her knees as she blinks away the tears that continue to try and fall. He probably doesn't even know that she exists. But that doesn't stop her heart from longing for him. From needing him. She wants to forget him. But she just can't seem to bring herself to do that. And she thinks, for just a moment, maybe she's okay with that.

The smile that crosses her lips, albeit a bit sad, finally reaches her eyes for the first time in weeks.


	9. 23 - Bed

**a continuation of prompt 94**

* * *

 **Bed**

 **Final Word Count: 597**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

The rain hadn't let up whatsoever and Mamoru was more than a little concerned about trying to drive Usagi home. But she couldn't exactly stay at his apartment, especially since he only had one bed and he didn't want to open that can of worms. The last thing he needed was an angry father coming to his doorstep and trying to beat him up. The raven hair chewed his bottom lip.

"So, I could try and drive you home," Mamoru offered as he watched her thumb through his collection of Blu-rays and DVDs. "But it doesn't look like the rain is letting up any time soon."

Usagi turned to glance at him, her blue eyes wide. She honestly hadn't thought about going home since she'd come to his apartment. It wasn't like she was in a rush or anything. Her parents were away for the weekend and Shingo was staying at a friend's house until Sunday afternoon.

"Oh, um, that's fine," Usagi hummed sheepishly. "We can wait a little bit longer to see if the rain finally lets up a little. Or, actually, my friend Ami leaves really close by. I could go to her house for the evening since I'd be home alone anyway."

"Your family Isn't home," Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head, "Mom and Dad are away until Sunday night. It's their anniversary this weekend and they wanted to celebrate. My brother is staying at a friend's place until Sunday afternoon."

Mamoru hummed his acknowledgement, nodding his head. Maybe, if he didn't have to worry about her father coming after him, he could let her stay. He wasn't exactly fond of driving in the rain. Not after what happened when he was younger and losing his parents. He'd hate if the car spun out of control with both of them in there and it killed one or both of them.

"Well, since the roads are pretty bad and it's not the greatest conditions to be driving in," Mamoru said thoughtfully, "You can always stay here for tonight and I can take you home in the morning, if you'd like."

Usagi seemed to be weighing her options as she glanced out the glass balcony doors. On one hand, she could stay there and have company, despite it being Mamoru of all people. On the other she could risk going home and possibly getting into an accident because the roads were super slippery and people seemed to forget how to drive in these conditions. She finally nodded after a few minutes, "That sounds like a better idea."

"Alright then," Mamoru said as he stood from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started while you find a movie. Whenever you get tired, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What, no, Mamoru, I couldn't ask you to give up your bed," Usagi countered. "I'll sleep on the couch. I'm smaller and will be a lot more comfortable than you will. Besides, I'm a guest here. I don't want to put you out on my behalf."

Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head as he disappeared around the corner. His voice carried to her ears from the kitchen, "It's alright, I insist. I've got studying to do tonight anyway. You can have the bed."

Usagi bit her lip as she pulled a Blu-ray from the shelf. She finally relented a moment later, "Thank you Mamoru."

He smiled as he pulled pots out to start dinner, "You're welcome, Usagi."

She was taken by surprise when he'd called her by her given name.


	10. 75 - Skin

**Skin**

 **Final Word Count: 331**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Her hand grazed across his, sending what he could only describe as an electrical current shooting up his spine. It'd been an accident, he was positive she hadn't _meant_ to touch him at all. Besides, she _hated_ him. He was sure of it. Why else would she look at him with such disdain every time he saw her? It wasn't like he was helping his case either whenever they met. His constant teasing of her hairstyle and her klutz attacks would make _him_ want to hate himself as well.

However, her hand didn't immediately draw away, remaining there atop his as she stared with disbelieving eyes. Neither of them said anything, he's certain he wasn't breathing, honestly. Until the beautiful blond heard her name being called by her friends and she snatched her hand away. The milkshake she'd come to get was grasped, the glass sliding off the counter as she moved from the stool and made her way back to the table she and her friends occupied. He could only watch from the corner of his eye as they sat around one another, giggling and drinking milkshakes. Something that girls their age always did. However, he couldn't help but wish that she'd have stayed beside him.

Lithe fingers wrap around the handle of his coffee mug, bringing the cup to his lips for a sip. He spares a glance over his shoulder as discreetly as he is able. And there she is, sitting at the end of the booth, smiling and laughing and having a good time. And he can't help but wonder, would she ever smile at him like that one day?

He can still remember the feel of her skin against his. How soft and smooth it'd been. And how it left him, longing to feel even the slightest touch from her hand once more. What a sap he's turning out to be. But he embraces it with a smile and takes a long sip of his coffee.


	11. 87 - Kisses

**Kisses**

 **Final Word Count: 200**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

He smiles when he feels her lips press against his temple, the book in his hand forgotten for the moment. His reading glasses have shifted from their perch when her nose and lips brushed against him. Not that he minds really, he quite enjoys the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. It's one of the little pleasures the world has afforded him as of late.

His bookmark is placed in the spine of the book, the pages closed. He'd pick up where he left off later. For now, he draws her into his lap, the blond fitting oh so perfectly against him. His lips find their way to hers, he can taste the remnants of chocolate that caught in her strawberry Chapstick. He's smiling against her lips when her hands move to cup his face. He pulls back a moment later, albeit with much reluctance.

"You're late, Usako. Did you have detention again?"

"Me? Detention? No way!"

He knows, from her reaction, that, that was the case. But he doesn't press the issue. Instead, it's his turn to kiss her temple and she giggles, the sound pleasant to his ears before they're moving to leave for their date.


	12. 6 - Valentine

**final installment of the valentine!verse. enjoy.**

* * *

 **Valentine**

 **Final Word Count: 766 words**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru wasn't sure why he'd given in, but he finally did and allowed Minako to "help him" with winning Usagi over after a week of her pestering him every chance she got. Of course, everything she'd suggested had backfired on him the moment that he'd tried. Minako suggested complimenting her, he did it, and Usagi asked if he'd been probed by aliens because "the real Mamoru would _never_ compliment her unless it was the start of a joke that led to him saying something mean".

He tried having a bouquet of roses sent to her home thanks to Minako giving him the address to have them shipped to, had even signed the card with his name and everything and Usagi brought them with her to the arcade the next day, puzzled. She'd politely placed the flowers in front of him, muttering something about the florist probably having the wrong address before promptly turning to Motoki and ordering a triple chocolate milkshake. Mamoru had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

And now, here it was, Valentine's Day and he was holding the last thing Minako suggested getting for her to "prove his love and devotion" and he was having a hard time deciding if he should give it to her or just say forget it. So far, she'd not been privy to his advances, despite Minako's claims that she did return the feelings that she'd so happily pointed out that he'd had. And here he thought he was doing a damn good job of hiding them from everyone but himself and Motoki who he couldn't keep anything away from to save his life. Motoki had actually been the one to point the obvious infatuation he had for the blond out to him because he was "too damned blind to notice on your own" as the elder male had put it.

The heart shaped box of chocolates was held in his hand as he pondered whether he should get up and leave the arcade before she arrived. Or wait until she got there, thrust the thing and the card into her hands and bolt out before she had a chance to react. In the end, he'd gone with the latter before promptly standing from his stool and running with a much too red face out of the establishment all the way home.

He hadn't even heard Usagi giving chase behind him, he was so focused on getting away. It wasn't until after he'd removed his shoes once he entered his apartment that a knock on the door alerted him of someone's presence on the other side. He risked a glance through the peep hole and sucked in a breath when he saw her standing there, looking pensively at the box of chocolates. He wondered, briefly, if he should open the door. But she obviously knew that he was there… she'd followed him from the arcade he presumed. Swallowing thickly, he unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Mamoru, what on earth?" Was Usagi's first question as soon as the door opened. She walked in, leaving her shoes at the door before she began pacing the floor. "First you give me this beautiful box of chocolates and the sweetest card ever, then you run out of the arcade like a bat out of hell before I could even say thank you. You didn't even tease me about eating too many when you handed them over! You just ran out the door like you were on fire."

"I…" He tried to speak, but found it hard to do so. His throat decided at that moment to close up on him and leave him looking at her like a complete buffoon. Why was this so darned hard?

"You really do like me, don't you?"

He nodded mutely.

"So when you complimented me it was sincere?"

Another nod.

"And the roses really were for me that got sent to my house."

He nodded once more.

"So why did you tease me so relentlessly over the years."

That was a good question, one that he didn't have the answer to. And so, he just shrugged dumbly.

"You are something else," she laughed before she walked towards him. Standing on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled away a moment later with a smile. "Well, I like you too."

Mamoru couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. After all that, this was what it took for her to realize that he really did like her. He'd have to remember to thank Minako the next time he saw her.


	13. 38 - Beautiful

**part of the shirt!verse.**

* * *

 **Beautiful**

 **Final Word Count: 382 words**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Mamoru and Usagi had delved into his extensive movie collection. Being the gracious host he was, Mamoru had let Usagi decide on what movie they would watch. To his surprise, she had chosen an action movie for them to watch and popped the disc into the player before curling up on the couch beside him.

He wasn't sure when either of them had fallen asleep, or how long they had been out, but the next thing he knew he was waking up to the music of the main menu playing, several scenes from the film crossing the screen repeatedly. Usagi was curled into a small ball on the other side of the couch, her head resting on the armrest. He could hear light snores emitting from her slightly parted lips.

He'd be lying to himself if he said she wasn't beautiful. Her long, loose, golden blond hair formed a curtain around her body, obscuring most of his view of her face. He could faintly make out the curve of her full lips and the divine structure of her jaw. It was the first time he'd really gotten to admire her beauty up close. Usually, they were too busy bickering like two-year-old's for him to really notice the beautiful young woman she had grown to be over the years.

Standing from his seat, Mamoru made his way to his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pyjamas before pulling the duvet and sheets on the bed back so that he didn't have to fight with it when he brought Usagi in. He returned to the living room a moment later and scooped her into his arms bridal style. He was surprised by how light she was.

Carefully he returned to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed so not to wake her. She turned over on her side, snuggling into the pillow as he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. He left the room immediately after he'd made sure she was comfortable, wishing her a goodnight silently. Stopping at the hall closet, he pulled out a blanket before making his way back to the living room and curling up on the couch after turning off the Blu-ray player and TV. His studies could wait until morning.


	14. 16 - Coffee

**another piece of the shirt!verse. enjoy!**

* * *

 **Coffee**

 **Final** **Word** **Count:** **259**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru was roused from his sleep by the smell of fresh brewed coffee wafting from his kitchen. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Usagi poked her head out from around the corner with a cheery smile.

"Good morning, Mamo," the blond chimed as she made her way into the living room, holding two cups of coffee. "I made coffee, I hope you don't mind."

"No, thank you," Mamoru said as he took the cup from her hands, ignoring the fact that she'd called him 'Mamo' instead of 'Mamoru'.

Usagi took a seat on the floor with her own cup, "I remembered how much cream and sugar you put in your coffee at the arcade. Does it taste okay?"

"Is that right," Mamoru asked before taking a sip. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she had gotten it right. "I never noticed you paid that much attention to me. It's perfect, Usagi. Thank you."

"Well, when someone annoys you for the last three years of your life, you tend to notice stuff," Usagi huffed before taking a sip of her own coffee. "And you're welcome."

The raven haired male chuckled, "Uh huh, you have a point. Anyway," he sat his cup down after another sip and stood to make his way towards the kitchen to start breakfast. "How about I make breakfast then I can take you home if you want."

Usagi beamed, "Can we have nori tamagoyaki, rice, grilled fish and tofu?"

Mamoru chuckled at her request as he entered the kitchen, "Sure, Usako."


	15. 12 - Past

**part five of the shirt!verse. two more parts to go before this little universe is completed. those will come wednesday and next sunday respectively.**

* * *

 **Past**

 **Final Word Count: 364**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

"Thank you for the food," Usagi chimed as she sat in front of the meal Mamoru had prepared for them. "This looks delicious too! Who knew you were such a great cook."

"Well, when you've had to live alone for most of your life," Mamoru said as he joined her at the table. "You pick up on a few things. I've got to survive somehow."

"You've been alone most of your life," Usagi asked, confused.

Mamoru sucked in a breath. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. His past wasn't something that he liked to talk about. It wasn't pretty and he tried to spare everyone the emotional turmoil of hearing about it. But he'd already opened that can of worms and he couldn't close it again.

He nodded his head, "My parents died when I was six. It was my birthday and there was a really bad storm that day. We'd gone out to celebrate and on our way home, they spun out because of how slippery it was. I was the only one that survived the crash."

Usagi gasped, her hand coming to rest over her mouth. She'd had no idea, no wonder he wasn't so privy to driving her home or even to Ami's house the night before. "I'm so sorry, I get why you were hesitant to drive me home in the rain. I wouldn't want to drive in the rain either."

Mamoru couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Maybe, opening up to the blond hadn't been such a bad idea after all. "Thanks for listening, Odango."

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd we're back to that horrible nickname," Usagi muttered darkly before shoveling a bite of rice into her mouth and chewed. She swallowed a moment later. "But, I'm glad that you told me. I can't imagine how hard it must have been growing up without your parents."

Mamoru hummed, offering a light smile as he chewed. And he couldn't help the feeling that churned in the pit of his stomach for the blond. And he hated the fact that soon, their time together would be over and he'd have to say goodbye until the next time they crossed paths again.


	16. 47 - Feelings

**the second to last part in the shirt!verse. the final part will come sunday.**

* * *

 **Feelings**

 **Final Word Count: 418**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

An hour after breakfast and helping with the dishes, Usagi had shed his tee shirt and pyjama pants and dawned her school uniform again. Mamoru appeared from his bedroom minutes after he'd showered and shaven, car keys in hand. He lifted a brow, jingling the keys.

"Ready to go," Mamoru asked as Usagi picked up her school bag.

"Yep, all ready to go," the blond chimed.

Mamoru opened the door, letting her walk out first before he followed, locking the door behind him. He led her to the elevator, pressing the down button. They chatted idly while they waited, and Mamoru showed her to his car. She slipped in when he opened the door before he joined her on the driver's side and started the car. Usagi gave him her address and he plugged it into the navigation. A moment later, they were on the road.

The drive to Usagi's home was mostly silent, save for the music that played through the radio. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually pleasant and gave Mamoru the chance to think.

The feelings he'd felt at breakfast were back, tenfold. On one hand he really liked Usagi. On the other, he was more than a little concerned about what a relationship with her would entail. Would her family like him? Would they be okay with the three-year age difference between them? And her friends!

Not only would he have to deal with her family that probably knew of his poor treatment of Usagi. He'd have to face her friends, too. And some of them were non-too nice when it came to him and his treatment of the beautiful blond.

One more turn and he was pulling up to her home. He stopped and turned to look at the blond who was staring at the house. There was a smile that crossed his lips, "Well, here you are."

Usagi nodded, reaching for her bag that sat at her feet as she unclipped her seatbelt. "Thanks, Mamo, for everything."

"You're welcome, Usagi," the raven hair answered with a smile.

He was surprised when she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She was out of the car and making her way to the front door before he had time to react.

The next day Motoki gave her a note from Mamoru asking her to go out with him. She'd told the blond male to let him know that she'd be ready for him to pick her up at seven on Friday.


	17. 4 - Date

**Date**

 **Final Word Count: 453 words**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

At six-forty, Mamoru pulled out of his parking garage at his apartment complex and shot off towards Usagi's home. He remembered how to get there from when he'd dropped her off earlier that week. At six-fifty-eight he arrived at the comfortable looking two-story home, put his car in park and cut the ignition. He exited the car, grabbing the flowers that he'd bought for her, before making his way up to the front door. He knocked on the door, surprised when it flung opened and a young looking blue haired woman stood before him. He assumed that this had to be Usagi's mother.

"Hello, you must be the young man that Usagi was telling me about," she said, grinning as she stepped to the side. "Please, come in. Usagi is just finishing getting ready for your date tonight. I'll take those for you."

Mamoru passed the flowers to the woman as he slipped his shoes off at the genkan and slipped on the guest slippers. He chatted idly with Usagi's mother as she led him through the house while he waited for her daughter to come down. He'd been slightly afraid to wait for too long inside the house until Ikuko assured him that her husband was not home, and he had nothing to worry about. She would keep him at bay since he was such a nice young man and Usagi seemed to like him quite a bit.

Ikuko was in the middle of pointing out family portraits that hung from the walls and telling him the stories behind them when Usagi finally walked down the stairs. Mamoru had to do everything in his power to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful, dear," Ikuko said, fussing over her daughter. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh lightly as Usagi tried to bat her away from her. "You're going to have so much fun tonight." She leaned forward to whisper in Usagi's ear. "He's definitely a catch, Usagi. I knew you had a good eye."

Mamoru noticed the way Usagi blushed as she tore away from her mother before hooking her arm in his and leading him to the door. She yelled goodbye to her mother as they slipped their shoes on at the door before leaving as quickly as possible.

He'd taken her to dinner first, then a movie afterward. It'd been a good time, and Mamoru didn't want the date to end so soon, but unfortunately, he had to get her back home. He dropped her off that evening and walked her to the door, bidding her goodnight before she walked inside with the promise that they would do something like this again sometime soon.

* * *

 **there will be a full story that follows this little universe posted eventually, however it will be on my other profile. keep an eye out for it.**


	18. 33 - Jealous

**there are 2 more parts to this one. consider this the jealous!verse.**

* * *

 **Jealous**

 **Final Word Count: 286**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi bit her lip as she watched him interact with a girl who was obviously from his school. She was tall and beautiful and oh so curvy, everything that Usagi was not. And he smiled and laughed and didn't call her mean names like he did with her. Usagi could feel the ugly head of jealously worming its way into her heart. And she didn't like the feeling one bit.

Motoki could tell from the look on Usagi's face that she was seething in anger. She'd loved Mamoru for as long as he could remember. And that idiot had never taken the time to notice. The blond sighed. He wished that there was something that he could do to help her. But, his hands were tied, unfortunately.

Motoki didn't miss it when Usagi turned away from the elder teens, harshly wiping away the traitorous tear that rolled down her cheek. She quietly thanked him for the milkshake she didn't finish before grabbing her bag and leaving the arcade. She quickly rushed past Mamoru and the girl that he'd been talking to. She wasn't sure if they'd seen the tears that streamed down her cheeks, she hadn't even noticed that Mamoru had stopped talking mid-sentence and watched her go.

Mamoru came to the counter a few minutes later after bidding his classmate farewell. His brows were furrowed when Motoki placed the cup of coffee in front of him. The blond irked a brow as he watched his friend empty several sweetener packets into the brew.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What was wrong with Odango," he asked after several minutes of silence.

Motoki only sighed before moving to walk away. "Jealousy is a dangerous thing."

Mamoru didn't understand.


	19. 19 - Rain

**the second piece of the jealous!verse. enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rain**

 **Final Word Count: 261**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Rain poured down his windowpane, the raven hair watching with unseeing eyes. His mind remained on what Motoki had said earlier that afternoon.

" _Jealousy is a dangerous thing."_

What, honestly, could that have meant? What did Usagi have to be jealous about? And why did Motoki make it seem like it had something to do with him? He hadn't said a word to the blond the entire time she'd been there. He'd been too busy having a conversation with Minami from school. But then she ran past himself and Minami, and he could have sworn she'd had tears in her eyes when he looked at her. But, why they were there, he hadn't been sure.

" _Jealousy is a dangerous thing."_

She couldn't have possibly been jealous of him having a simple conversation with Minami, could she have? Impossible! She couldn't even stand him So, why would she be jealous of him talking to a girl that he wasn't even interested in?

There was a clap of thunder that jarred him, the raven hair blinking. He'd thought he saw blond hair in the park across the way. He looked again, a light gasp escaping his grasp at what he saw. It was her, standing out in the rain, sopping wet. He wasn't sure what compelled him to move, but he did, slipping his shoes on at the genkan and grabbing his umbrella before he was out the door and making his way to the park. He supposed now was as good a time as ever to find out what her problem was.


	20. 84 - Confession

**Confession**

 **Final Word Count: 678**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi cried out in frustration, her tears mixing in with the rain water that poured from the sky. She knows she shouldn't have gotten so upset. It wasn't like she and Mamoru were dating or anything. He was free to talk to anyone he wanted. She couldn't be angry with him or the girl for that matter. He didn't even know that she existed outside of teasing her.

Her hand raised to wipe the water away from her face, a strangled sob escaping her grasp. This was so stupid, why was she working herself up over this? She'd never have a chance with Mamoru. None of this, the jealousy, the hurt, nothing mattered. She sighed, maybe it was time to go ahead and go home. She was sopping wet and at high risk of catching a cold.

She was about to start making her way home when she suddenly didn't feel the rain falling on her anymore. She glanced up, confused when she noticed the umbrella. Turning her head slightly, she was met with the sight of Mamoru standing there, gazing at her curiously. Her brow furrowed, "Mamoru… what?"

"You shouldn't be out in this weather like this," Mamoru said, gesturing to the rain that fell around them. "You could get sick. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied, turning away from him. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at home, out of the weather too? You could catch a cold."

"I'm not the one who's sopping wet," Mamoru countered before he gestured to the apartment building across the street. "And I was at home. But then I saw you out here and came to make sure that you were okay. No one purposely stands out in the rain for no reason."

"I'm fine," she lied again. "Why do you even care?"

"I was worried about you," Mamoru answered truthfully. "After you left the arcade today, I was a little concerned. It wasn't like you."

She was taken aback by his answer. He'd been worried about her? He was never concerned about her. "You were concerned about me?"

Mamoru nodded. Usagi could only stare.

"Can I ask you a question," Mamoru asked suddenly.

"Technically you already did," Usagi pointed out. "But go ahead."

"When I was talking to Minami today at the arcade, did you think that she was my girlfriend or something," Mamoru asked, irking a brow. He wanted to see where her head had been at the time. Motoki's words continued to ring in his ears. "And answer honestly."

She hesitated for only a moment before nodding her head, "Well yeah, isn't she? She looks like the type of girl that you would like. And you guys looked like you were having a great conversation when I left."

Mamoru shook his head. So, his hunch had been right on what Motoki had been hinting at. Usagi had been jealous of him having a conversation with his classmate. Which meant that another suspicion had been confirmed. She liked him more than she liked to let on. "Minami is a classmate of mine. We're working on a project together and she stopped by the arcade today to go over the details. Besides, she's already got a boyfriend and he definitely isn't me."

"But… I thought…" Usagi started but Mamoru shook his head.

"Minami is a nice girl, but there is someone else that has caught my eye," he admitted, giving a sly smile. Usagi made a face as if to ask what the heck he was talking about. The raven hair smiled as he placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her towards his apartment complex, "It's you, Usagi."

Usagi felt butterflies explode in the pit of her stomach as he led her out of the rain and into the warmth of his apartment. So, he'd been in love with her too. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"What is it?"

"I like you too."

"I already knew that."


	21. 51 - Grace

**Grace**

 **Final Word Count: 130**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity.

Her very name was grace itself to the subjects of the Kingdom. And King Endymion, along with the Sailor Guardians, had, had the pleasure of watching her transformation over the years. Gone was the fourteen-year-old, clumsy, joyful super heroine that had been Sailor Moon for many years. And in her place stood the graceful, elegant, wise Queen of Earth that ruled Crystal Tokyo at his side. Sometimes, he missed the carefree girl that she used to be. But he could also appreciate the very insightful woman she'd grown into as the years progressed.

In the public eye, she was beauty and grace wrapped into one neat, tiny package. But to him, she would always be that adorable, clumsy, carefree girl he'd endearingly called Usako for so many years.


	22. 95 - Touch

**Touch**

 **Final Word Count: 232**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

His eyes are focused on the textbook before him, his nose burying deeper and deeper into the text. He's not even remotely paying attention to his surroundings until he feels a gentle weight pressed against his back. He lurches forward, unprepared for the sudden collision. There's a giggle, so soft and warm and he finds himself smiling when he catches sight of a single golden blond pigtail.

She's late, as usual, but he ignores that fact in favour of enjoying how she's pressed against his back; her arms circled as best they were able around his broad shoulders. Fingers reach upward, touching the back of her hand, the only thing he could reach without fully turning to look at her.

"You're late, Usako."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mamo."

His fingers – long, cool and graceful, brush over her wrist, pulling her away as he spun around on the seat of the stool. His smile hadn't faded. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting long, anyway."

Their kiss is a brief, chaste one before she's making herself comfortable in the stool next to his. Motoki appears with her milkshake a moment later. She latches on to the straw, his hand latches on to her free one before his nose is buried in his book again. And there they sit for the rest of the afternoon before he walks her home, parting ways with a goodbye kiss.


	23. 46 - Red Roses

**Red Roses**

 **Final Word Count: 500**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon

* * *

Valentine's Day, one of her favourite holidays of the year. Sure, it wasn't one of the big ones that everyone celebrated like Christmas or New Years. But it was a day that Usagi held close to her heart. It wasn't because of the heart shaped decorations or the delicious chocolates… okay so maybe it was a little bit about the chocolates. But the thing that she loved most about Valentine's Day, was seeing everyone so in love and expressing that love to one another through tiny trinkets to lavish gifts bestowed upon each other.

There's a smile that crosses her lips, a dreamy expression on her face as she presses her cheek against the heel of her hand. It wasn't because of the triple chocolate milkshake that sat before her, untouched. The wide, dreamy smile was directed at another. The handsome, but mysterious caped hero that saved her life every time she needed him just in the nick of time whenever things looked their bleakest. He always smelled like roses, she could smell it every time he held her close to his chest and leaped away with her to safety.

Beside her, Mamoru watched the blond from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be in deep thought about something or other, giving the raven hair ample time to admire her beauty without being noticed. There's a slight tilting of his lips as he watches her. Her milkshake is melting, but she doesn't seem to notice. Doesn't seem to care. Whatever or whoever she was thinking about was obviously more important than the sweet treat Motoki had placed in front of her.

"Tuxedo Mask…"

The words are spoken dreamily, and he catches it. His heart constricts in his chest, a hand coming to grasp the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, it's too tight. The realization that it's him, albeit his alter ego, that she's daydreaming about. And he can't help the smug grin that crosses his features. Because she loves him, even if she doesn't know that it's him. Maybe one day he'll tell her, that is if they can ever stop fighting like cats and dogs. In the meantime though…

He glances around, making sure that no one was paying attention. When he was sure the coast was clear, there was a flick of his wrist, making the most beautiful red rose ever seen appear between his fingers. Carefully, he slips it to her, making sure no one was watching before he gathers his school books and leaves the arcade. Perhaps she'll find it and cherish it. Besides, it did come from the man of her dreams.

The next day when he saw her, he noticed that the rose had been pinned to the lapel of her sweater. It continued to bloom beautifully, but paled in comparison to her. His attention returned to his book, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. Maybe one day she would know that it was him that gave her the rose.


	24. 41 - Damage

**Damage**

 **Final Word Count: 219**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

She catches the faintest sign of ebony and green from the corner of her eye, pausing mid-sip of her milkshake. She doesn't even need to turn her head and really _look_ to know who it is. Mamoru Chiba, the high school student who has made her life a living hell for the last few months. And who she has fallen hopelessly in love with, but he'd never notice. And it hurt her more than she cared to let on.

Her cheek comes to rest upon her knuckles, the blond blowing a heavy sigh. He's sitting several stools away from her. Far enough that they wouldn't brush against one another if either of them moved. But close enough that she can smell his cologne. Such an intoxicating scent of roses, sandalwood and pepper. What she wouldn't give to continuously smell that scent clinging to her clothes after even so much as a hug from him. She sighs, a wry smile upon her lips.

The damage was done, she was hopelessly in love. But she would never dream of putting herself out there for him to know it, only to have her dreams crushed. Her already fragile heart wouldn't be able to take it. So she'll just continue to admire him from afar. And never stop dreaming of what could be.


	25. 53 - Starlight

**Starlight**

 **Final Word Count: 185**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

They sat in a peaceful silence, enveloped in the nighttime light provided by the moon and stars. He can see, from the corner of his eye, that she's enjoying their evening together under the stars. For so many years, he'd watched her grow into the woman that she'd become today. The woman that he seemed to fall even more in love with, with each day that passed. He reached into his pocket, producing a small velveteen box when he pulled away again.

His hand is placed atop hers, gaining her attention a moment later. The case is opened, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring resting in the cushion.

"No matter where life takes us, as Usagi and Mamoru, or Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, I promise to love you always with all my heart," Mamoru told her. He could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes already. "Will you marry me, Usako?"

Usagi nodded, unable to speak as he slipped the ring on her finger. And there, under the starlight, Usagi and Mamoru began their journey to committing themselves to each other, forever.


	26. 2 - True Colours

**True Colours**

 **Final Word Count: 720**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru bit his lip, blue eyes gazing down at the notepad he'd written in. The words were his true feelings, how he felt about the darling Odango that seemed to get under his skin every day. And he could never let her read it, fear that she'd just laugh at him before walking away to show what a sap he actually was to her friends. He snatched the piece of paper from the notebook, tearing it from the spiral before crumpling it in his hand. He'd have to get rid of it later, make sure that there was no evidence of it's existence for her to catch wind of. He hadn't noticed he'd knocked the piece of paper to the floor when he left the arcade that day or the blond that picked it up when it caught her eye.

She uncrumpled the paper, reading over the elegant cursive writing with mist filled blue eyes. It'd had her name in it, the words so sweet and full of love. And when she got to the signature at the bottom, she gasped; the crumpled paper falling to her feet on the floor. Motoki had asked if she was okay, to which she replied she was fine before leaning down and grabbing the piece of paper. She tucked it away in the pocket of her skirt before grabbing her book-bag and smiling, promising that she would stop by and visit Motoki another day. He let her go without further question.

She knew where he lived, she'd had to return a pair of sunglasses to him once before when he'd dropped them after she collided with the elder male. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she walked, fishing the piece of paper from her pocket once more. She read the words again and again, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. He loved her, just as much as she loved him. But why had he never said anything to her? Why had he teased her so relentlessly every time they crossed paths? She didn't know, but she was going to find out… she wouldn't leave without an answer. And without him knowing that she felt the same way in return.

She reached his apartment building with ease, her stomach churning uncomfortably. What if he denied the words that were written upon the piece of paper? What if he rejected her? Didn't actually want to be with her? What if it had all been a lie?

She sucked in a breath, she didn't know if her heart could take it. _But it's better to try than let what could have been pass me by._

Resolve steeled, she entered the building and pressed the button on the elevator for his floor. The doors opened, she stepped into the car. The ride up was silent, painful even. She wanted to press the button to return to the lobby, forget the whole thing. But something wouldn't let her. Something told her this was what she had to do. The doors opened and she stepped into the hallway. She walked several feet and came to his door, her fist knocking against the barrier. There was no turning back now.

The door opened a second later, revealing a frazzled looking Mamoru who gaped openly at her. He was trying to figure out what she was doing there, just like she was trying to figure it out herself. He opened his mouth to ask, she didn't give him a chance, pulling the letter from her pocket. The raven hair blanched. She smiled, albeit a bit sad. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction, regret for even daring to hope that he could love her as much as she loved him beginning to coil in the pit of her stomach.

"How did you get this?" He asks breathily as he gingerly takes the note from her hands, staring at the writing that she'd obviously read. How else would she have known to come to him? "I thought I threw it away."

"It was on the floor," Usagi answered, her gaze cast away from his. "I thought you'd want it back."

"You read it," Mamoru said, stating the obvious.

"I did," she said, nodding, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry too."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."


	27. 48 - Dark

**Dark**

 **Final Word Count: 224**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

It was dark. She was cold and alone, oh so very alone. Endymion had died for the second time by Beryl's hand and the Princess had been powerless to do anything to stop it.

She cradled his head in her lap, her tears splashing against his face before rolling off and seeping into the fabric of her fuku. She'd been so close, so very close to getting him back after he'd been snatched away by the Dark Kingdom. Never had she ever hated someone more than she hated Beryl and her minions. They'd taken her friends, her lover and her past from her. And she was determined to make them pay tenfold for it.

Gently, she moved his head from her lap to the cold floor that lay beneath them and ambled to her feet. The determination that burned in her cerulean blue eyes showed that she was ready to see this through. Beryl and Metalia were going down if she had anything to say about it. They would learn why it was a bad idea to mess with those she cared about the most.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure to end all of this. Then we can go back to living our lives in peace."

Sparing one last glance at the dead Earth Prince, she turned and ran out of the room.


	28. 68 - Silver

**Silver**

 **Final Word Count: 137**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru watched her as she slept, a small smile playing on his lips. Her hair looked silver in the moonlight, her skin carrying a soft glow to it. His hand pressed lightly on her stomach. He could feel his daughter kicking in his wife's womb.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one awake as he'd previously thought. There was a small smile on his lips. In a matter of a few months, Usagi would be giving birth to the daughter they had met so many years ago when her world had fallen into chaos. Both Mamoru and Usagi were determined to make sure that she didn't have to endure something like that in this timeline. The Crystal Millennium would not fall the way the Silver Millennium did. He was determined to do anything to make sure of it.


	29. 90 - Home

**Home**

 **Final Word Count: 163**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Home is where the heart lives, that's what he'd been taught by his mother before she passed. And now, he was positive, his home was definitely with Usagi. They were married now, and happy, oh so very happy. Even if the fate that had been determined by their past lives as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, he was positive that he wouldn't want to be with anyone other than her.

Azure eyes watched as his wife delicately tended to the plants in their shared apartment as he had showed her. A smile crossed his features as he took in her delicate condition. She was carrying their daughter and the time of Crystal Tokyo was rapidly approaching, as was their ascension as King and Queen of the Earth.

They would have to leave this place and move to the Crystal Palace once construction was completed. But no matter where fate took them, it would be home as long as Usagi was by his side.


	30. 50 - Trip

**Trip**

 **Final Word Count: 290**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

"What do you think about," Mamoru asked as he circled a location on the map, "Here? It's a great spot, perfect for our honeymoon. Don't you think, Usako?"

"I don't know, Mamo, won't that be kind of expensive," Usagi asked as she leaned over to look at the location he picked. "We're already spending a ton on the wedding; we don't have to go somewhere as expensive as Paris for our honeymoon."

Mamoru knew Usagi was right. They were already look at spending over four million yen on the wedding alone. Trying to add a trip to Paris would be pushing it.

"Why don't we try this," Usagi said point to another location on the map. "Nagasaki is closer and less expensive to travel to. Not to mention, I want to visit the Nagasaki Peace Park someday before I die." Her eyes lit up, "Hey, maybe we can scrap the ideas for venues and just have the wedding in my parents' backyard. It's big enough for a small wedding, we don't need to have a huge event for our closest friends and my family. We'll save money that way! But we're still keeping our reservation at the hotel for the reception in the ballroom. That we're not giving up."

Mamoru chuckled. She had a point; they didn't need a huge church and extravagant themes to commit to each other. And it would significantly decrease the amount of money they would have to spend on everything, "You're right. I'll book the flight to Nagasaki. You talk to your parents about us using their backyard. We'll still keep the reservation of the ballroom at the hotel for the reception."

Usagi beamed, Mamoru chuckled. This made things a whole lot easier for everyone.


	31. 36 - Mine

**Mine**

 **Final Word Count: 480**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru, by nature, was not a jealous man. Nor was he possessive. Well, at least he thought he wasn't. But that all changed when he'd met bun-haired teenager that had clonked him on the head with a horribly graded test before proceeding to (childishly) stick her tongue out at him and tell him to get a life. He'd secretly been watching her ever since that day. Not that he would admit it out loud even if someone tortured him for information. That was a deep, dark secret that would remain tucked away for the rest of eternity. Or, at least that's what he told himself.

It was a fine mid-June day. Students were free from school for a few weeks for the summer recess. Young couples were enjoying each other's company at all the go to spots for teens. Mamoru had decided to head to the arcade to see Motoki, the college student that worked there part time when he wasn't in school. That, honestly, had been a bad idea. The moment he walked through the automatic doors was the moment his life would change forever.

There Usagi was, all pretty and bubbly and happy, chatting away with her friends over milkshakes that had been served by the blond arcade worker. So blissfully unaware she was, of the middle schooler that was making his way over to her until he'd leaned against her table; completely invading her personal space. Knowing Usagi, he knew that she was far too kind and would not tell him to back off, nor would she allow one of her friends to do it just to keep the peace. But there was nothing that's he could do to stop him, saving face and sparing the guy's feelings be damned.

He stalked over to the table, place his hand on the kid's shoulder and jerked him away from the pretty blond who, along with the rest of her friends, watched him with a bewildered expression. They'd never seen him come to Usagi's defense before, let alone look so angry about the situation to begin with.

"Hey, just in case you couldn't get the hint, Usako isn't interested in you, so back off," Mamoru grumbled, leaning in close so that he was eye level with the younger boy. The timbre of his voice reaching ominously low levels. "You don't touch what is mine, you got it?"

Shook and unable to form words in his mouth even if he wanted to, the boy nodded his head before he scrambled away, leaving the group of baffled teenage girls looking up at the elder boy in disbelief. Usagi had been about to ask him what, exactly, all that had been about when he promptly straightened up and walked out of the arcade. She didn't see him again for two weeks and by the point, had forgotten all about the strange encounter.

* * *

 **updates are now only coming once a week. most likely on tuesdays or wednesdays. keep your eye out for them. until then, ciao.**


	32. 3 - Hello

**Hello**

 **Final Word Count: 400 words**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

It was a simple meeting. Motoki had told him that he'd had a friend he wanted to introduce him to at the New Years Eve party. Had told him that he needed to find a girlfriend, so he'd stop being such a stick in the mud. Mamoru had resented that; he was not a stick in the mud, thank you very much. But he did relent eventually, and now here he was, waiting with Motoki for their dates to arrive.

"Are you excited to meet my friend?"

"Should I be?"

"Oh come on Mamoru, don't be that way. This is exactly why I said you need a girlfriend. You're no fun."

Mamoru simply rolled his eyes, azure hues glancing down at the watch that rest upon his wrist. It was a quarter till seven. Motoki's girlfriend, Reika, should be arriving soon with this girl the blond was hellbent on introducing him to. Once they were introduced, they would be seated at their table and enjoy a nice dinner. Motoki had made him promise to be as nice as he possibly could. Mamoru had promised he would try, but he made no guarantees.

Ten more minutes passed before they could hear girlish laughter and the clicking of heels approaching the duo. He didn't bother looking up right away, finding an email about the hospital's upcoming charity ball more interesting until Motoki turned to him. The _woosh_ of air that brushed his skin had been the indicator that the elder man wanted his attention again.

"And this is my friend, Mamoru Chiba. He's currently working on his residency at the hospital. I think he's got about a year or so to go, right Mamoru?"

"That's right," Mamoru answered as he glanced up.

The second he did, he thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Motoki's friend was probably the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his life. Her long, platinum blond, almost white hair fell in soft barrel curls against her back and shoulders. Her cerulean eyes were bright and inviting, complimenting her heart shaped face.

"…and this is Usagi Tsukino," he heard Motoki finish. Mamoru wasn't sure what he'd said before that, but it didn't matter. "This is the friend that I was telling you about."

Mamoru simply swallowed thickly before muttering, quite lamely, "Hello."

He was positive he'd never felt so tight throated before in his life.

* * *

 **it's been a while, eh? so sorry for my lack of updates. i just haven't been feeling this story very much aannndddddddd, i kinda lost the notebook that had all the themes written in them. and my smart self managed to delete the emails that i sent to my friends who are also doing the 100 theme challenge. meh. guess i'd better come up with 68 more themes so i can finish this up lol. anyways, until next time, ciao! i'm gonna try to weekly updates at least, but i make no promises.**


End file.
